No puedo vivir más sin ti
by the most important word
Summary: Holmes está enfermo y Watson viene hacerle una visita. Es la hora de aclarar las cosas entre ellos. Pareja: Holmes/Watson. Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece. Contiene slash.


**No puedo vivir más sin ti.**

Londres, veinte uno de diciembre. En Londres cuando el invierno venía era uno de los sitios más fríos que alguien hubiera conocido y siempre llovía nunca paraba de llover.

Sherlock Holmes miraba en la ventana de su habitación las gotas que caían bajo la lluvia.

Un estornudo de repente llegó. Se había puesto resfriado como siempre y hoy le venía a visitar su amigo del alma.

El doctor John Watson.

Un suspiro después llegó. Desde que el doctor se casó con la señorita Mary, se habían distanciado mucho. Y eso hacía que Holmes saliese más a la calle, sin abrigarse y olvidándose de todo.

Estaba hecho un desastre.

Una vez hasta se le olvido su pistola, menos mal que dejó k.o. a un ladrón que si llevaba.

Pero..ahora estaba feliz. Deseaba ver su doctor de nuevo, con aquella sonrisa que llenaba su vida.

Tosió varias veces y se acomodó entre las sabanas.

Como lo echaba de menos.

Su vida ahora era aburrida..se lo pasaba bien resolviendo casos. Pero no era lo mismo. Anhelaba tanto oír las palabras de Watson..que siempre le decía.. -"Holmes.." Se quejaba siempre el doctor. -"Tenga cuidado.." Decía o palabras como..-"¿Qué demonios hace?"

Eran todo quejas y gruñidos pero tenía sentimientos de preocupación.

De repente alguien pico a la puerta de su casa. Era Watson. La señora Hudson que estaba en la cocina abrió rápidamente, una sonrisa llena de felicidad llenó la cara de la señora.

-"Oh. señor Watson..¿Cómo esta? ¿Y su esposa?" Decía la mujer.

Watson no tenía muchas ganas de responder ante aquello..su matrimonio no iba del todo bien. Ella no quería que hablara con Holmes. Tenían multitud de peleas acerca de el detective. Se habían dado cuenta de que no tenían nada en común.

-"Bien, señora Hudson. ¿Y usted? ¿Dónde está Holmes?" Dijo él amable.

-"Yo bien doctor. El señor Holmes está en su habitación, anda resfriado." Dijo ella.

-"Iré a verle..usted cuídese también no vaya a coger un resfriado." Dijo él antes de subir las escaleras.

Al llegar abrió la puerta. Se encontró a un enfermo Sherlock descansando en su cama.

-"¿Cómo está, Holmes?" Dijo él con un tono grande de preocupación.

-"Bien.." Decía el detective serio mirando hacía otro lado.

Watson suspiro y se sentó en una sillita al lado de la cama. Cogió su bolsa de medicina y se dispuso a abrirla pero Holmes se negó.

-"No quiero." Dijo él.

-"¿Cómo que no? Déjeme que le analice." Dijo el doctor con insistencia.

-"No..cof..usted tiene su vida ahora cof...y yo no estoy en ella.. cof..así que..déjeme" Dijo el detective mientras tosía.

-"No diga tonterías." Dijo Watson. "Me da igual sino quiere. Soy su amigo y estoy preocupado por usted, además soy medico, así que tengo el derecho de analizarle." Y prosiguió a analizarle.

Holmes no dijo nada más. Se quedó quieto mientras él lo analizaba.

Lo tenía tan cerca..que con tan solo mover un poco la cabeza hacía arriba podía darle un beso. Era tanta la tentación, pero debía evitarlo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-"Anda resfriado. Tómese esto y esto..le hará bien." Dijo Watson. Después de decir aquello guardo sus cosas. "¿Quiere comer algo? ¿Alguna cosa?"

-"Sí." Dijo el serio.

-"¿Qué?" Dijo él susurrando.

-"Quédese." Dijo él con cara de tristeza. "Quédese y nunca me abandoné de nuevo"

El doctor suspiro. Él lo haría sin más, pero tenía a una mujer, no podía irse. De repente una mano de Holmes acaricio la mejilla del otro.

Se quedaron así por largo tiempo, los dos cerraron los ojos y notaban la calidez, uno por la mano del detective y otro la piel del doctor. Fue un momento maravilloso para ellos.

Pero todo volvió a la realidad.

-"No puedo Holmes." Dijo el doctor. "Tú lo sabes."

-"Lo sé." Dijo el detective. "Se que puedes, pero tienes miedo." Enfadado se giró de nuevo.

-"¡Siempre igual Holmes, maldita sea!" Decía gritando. "¡No podemos hacer nada! ¡No puedes hacer nada!"

Holmes con lagrimas en los ojos se movió hacía él. Le miró fijamente a los ojos, transmitiéndole todo el dolor que llevaba dentro. Suspiró y dijo..

-"Si puedo hacer algo..puedo..vivir contigo, ser feliz contigo." Decía mientras se le caían las lagrimas. "Yo..yo.."

John se le quebró el corazón e intento abrazarlo pero Sherlock no quería, debía de ser fuerte y decirle todo lo que pensaba.

-"No..puedo vivir sin ti Watson" Decía mientras lloraba más y más. "Si tu, no estas en mi vida..yo..no soy Sherlock Holmes no soy nada. Eres mi todo. Y tú lo sabes. ¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir? Están malo..¿amarnos?" Decía él mientras su mundo se desmoronaba.

Pero unas calidas manos le acariciaron las mejillas.

-"No. No es nada malo." Decía Watson."Lo que es malo, es estar separados. Día sí y día también. Te amo, Holmes." Decía. Comenzó abrazarlo dulcemente, empezó a acariciarle la cabeza. "Quiero estar contigo. Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti."

El doctor besó la frente de su detective y se miraron los ojos. Sonreían felices, porque ya sabían que estarían juntos en adelante.

-"Te amo, lucharé contra el mundo si es necesario." Dijo el detective.

Se besaron, se unieron y se demostraron su amor.

-"Ahora descansa. Todo se arreglará mañana." Dijo Watson acostándolo en la cama.

Holmes volvió a dormirse soñando en como sería la vida de él y el doctor a partir de ahora. Parecía sanar en aquellos instantes, le habían devuelto la vida.

Watson volvió a su casa. Mary se fue. Leyó una carta puesta en la mesa, sabía que amaba a Holmes pero ella prometió decir nada. Mary deseaba que Watson fuera feliz y él también lo deseaba. Así había acabado su relación y así es como dio comienzo la verdadera relación.

Volvía a Baker Street, regresaba a casa.

Sherlock le esperaba abrigado hasta el cuello por un abrigo de pieles. Sonreía sin parar.

Cuando el doctor entró le espero un gran beso por parte de el detective.

-"Ya estoy sano." Dijo él feliz.

-"¿Sí? Me alegro que mis técnicas de curación hayan servido." Dijo él orgulloso.

-"Creo que fue por otro motivo que me llevaron a curarme." Dijo Holmes mirando al doctor.

-"¿Cuála? No le comprendo.." Dijo Watson sin entender.

-"Pues.." Decía mientras se dirigía a su habitación

-"Que halla vuelto a mi vida."

**Fin**


End file.
